comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Type-25 Brute plasma rifle (Earth-5875)
The Type-25 Brute plasma rifle, known as the "blood-hand" by the jiralhanae, is a modified and more powerful version of the standard Type-25 plasma rifle, manufactured by the Sacred Promissory and used only by jiralhanae soldiers. Operational history The Type-25 Brute plasma rifle was manufactured at ''High Charity's'' Sacred Promissory following the jiralhanae's incorporation into the Covenant, as the sangheili did not allow the jiralhanae to use the standard weapons of the Covenant within the armada. The weapon saw mass development in preparation for the Prophet of Truth's subtle takeover of the Covenant, with artisan-engineers making design patterns to the aggressive mindset of the jiralhanae. These changes would be considered heretical if not for the direct blessing of a Hierarch. Even after the fall of the Covenant, many jiralhanae-led splinter factions continue to use the weapon, although its designers remain unknown. Design details The Brute Plasma Rifle is a Covenant directed-energy rifle that uses a superheated ionized gas called plasma instead of the projectile ammunition found in other jiralhanae-designed weapons. The weapon is powered by a battery cell. The weapon has a power output of 100-150 KV @ 2~3 dA, and can fire 360~540 rounds per minute. Unlike the Type-25 plasma pistol, the plasma rifle is capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire; this is thanks in part to its dual plasma collimator design. Placed atop one another, these collimators fire in a "stagger" taking the slow automatic fire of each individual collimator and combining it, this design allows a faster rate of fire and more rounds per second. The Type-25 DER/J is considerably different than its sangheili issued counterpart; unlike the standard plasma rifle the Jiralhanae variant fires a more powerful bolt at a higher rate of fire, boosting penetration and kinetic impact over its sangheili-issued counterpart. The only visual differences between the two weapons is that it is red and is darker towards the back of it. The top half of the Brute Plasma Rifle is also longer towards the end than its sangheili counterpart which is a more comfortable hold for Brutes. Unlike other weapons utilized by the jiralhanae, it is not only the only weapon that does not look somewhat primitive, but also the only one that does not have blades for close-quarters combat. So far this variant has only been found in the hands of the jiralhanae, and even then, only since they have seen a return as front-line combatants. Against infantry, the lethality of the jiralhanae variant of the Type-25 DER is considerably greater than its counterpart due to its higher rate of fire at close range. Injuries inflicted to a victim are severe third-degree burns, this level of injury causes the wound to be cauterized instantly upon impact. Body fluids would be subjected to flash vaporization, inducing a strain or a shock on the body after impact, fluids trapped in organs or arteries in addition to the rapid expansion of heat would cause ruptures or small explosions causing additional damage to the target. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as they produce severe burns to the area they pass, this can also cause heat trauma or heat stroke from the extreme temperatures of the bolt. Should the plasma impact an object, the impact can cause splash damage creating debris both non-heated and heated that may come into contact with a target, with a crippling or lethal effect. Generally, two hits from either a Type-25 plasma pistol or Type-25 plasma rifle will kill a light or non-armored target. Like its counterpart, over-extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon, causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. Advantages The Type-25 DER/J is a close to medium range weapon, and as such can inflict very high damage at close range. The Jiralhanae variant is strengthened by a higher discharge rate, doubling the rifle's efficiency - this higher discharge rate allows for higher velocity thus doubling the kinetic impact to targets at close range. The Type-25 DER/J can easily kill lightly or non armored targets with two strikes, against heavily armored targets the Type-25 jiralhanae plasma rifle can inflict double the damage then the standard Type-25 DER. SPARTAN-IIs can dual-wield plasma rifles, doubling their efficiency in close to medium range combat situations. The plasma rifle's high velocity bolt coupled with its kinetic impact to a target can temporarily stun a target like a SPARTAN-II. Disadvantages The Type-25 DER/J is even more prone to overheating than its standard counterpart after expending four percent of its battery because of the rapid cycling, loading, ignition, and release phases; to prevent the weapon from being damaged, the Type-25 DER temporarily shuts down and opens heating vents to allow the excess heat to dissipate before the weapon reactivates. At 10% charge level, the plasma rifle will begin to misfire, this is due to the battery's inability to deliver enough energy to start and complete the ignition and release phase of operation, hampering the operator's use of the weapon. Human military experts and scientists do not understand how Covenant plasma weapons work, or how they are recharged; as such, when the battery is depleted, the rifle must be discarded or replaced. The Type-25 DER/J is not suited for long range combat, due to several distinct properties of the weapons operation. The first is the rate of thermal expansion which is determined by the rate of the bloom of the bolt, blooming is the result of plasma breakdown in the air at energy densities of around a megajoule per cubic centimeter. This effect causes the plasma to defocus and disperse energy into the atmosphere. It can be more severe if there is fog, smoke, or dust in the air. As the bolt is accelerated away from the "barrel" of the weapon the plasma begins to decay as a result of the weakening magnetic field. Speed also factors in to this, the faster the bolt is accelerated, the farther the bolt will travel before the temperature of plasma begins to decay and the magnetic field becomes unstable and finally dissipates. As the bolt loses velocity it also loses kinetic damage as it travels longer distances. Source *1 Category:Earth-5875 Category:Covenant infantry weapons (Earth-5875) Category:Infantry plasma weapons (Earth-5875) Category:Jiralhanae weapons (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant weapons (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227